dragonsinourmidstfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonnie Silver
Bonnie's Dragon Heritage Her dragon traits are large, light, brownish-black, tawny wings, beautiful eloquence and word skill, and slightly abnormal (for a girl) strength. She got these from her mother, Irene/Hartanna. Lineage: Hartanna was daughter of Makaidos and Thigocia and twin sister of Valcor. Valcor was the father of Bonnie's nearly identical cousin, Shiloh, who is forty years older than Bonnie but resembles a fifteen year old girl. Makaidos was son of Arramos and Shachar (the first dragons). Thigocia was daughter of Ruwach and Clirkus, both of whom where children of Arramos and Shachar. Thus, Bonnie is only 2 or 3 (depending on whether you look at Thigocia or Makaidos' line) generations apart from the first dragons of creation. Bonnie's Human Family Her father, Dr. Matthew Connor, was a scientist. Bonnie was angry with him after he repeatedly betrayed her trust and only looked on her as a new experiment. He gave her in to the dragons slayers, but redeemed him self in The Candlestone by dying to save her and her friends from the very slayer he had betrayed her to. Life The Eye of the Oracle Raising Dragons Bonnie didn't stay in one home long because the fosterers got frustrated and confused by her comeplete refusal to remove her backpack. She later told Billy that she sometimes had to share a bed with a little "sister." Bonnie eventualy came to Billy's home town in West Virginia. Several incidents made the Principal (another disguise of Sir Devin) suspicious of her and Billy. Bonnie managed to fly off with Billy after a narrow escape. Both had long adventures in trying to avoid, and eventually get rid of Sir Devin's threat to their race. Bonnie and Billy with Prof. Hamilton and Walter Foley's he lp, managed to entrap Devin in the candlestone. The Candlestone Bonnie finds her father just before she is adopted by the Foleys. Dr. Connor convinces her that Irene did not die, but that he managed to transluminate her and store her light energy in the candlestone. Bonnie is confused, but decides to give him her trust one more time. After trying to find and rescue her mother from the little, light sucking gem , Bonnie finds out that her father lied, and was trying to trick her into rescuing Sir Devin. Eventually all the occupants of the candlestone are freed (including several animals, some knights, Bonnie, Sir Devin, and Billy ). Irene Connor is revealed to still be alive, but in dragon form Hartanna, and Ashley (Dr. Connor's super-genius assistant) admits to being an anthrozil. A terrible earthquake shakes the whole lab apart, Dr. Connor is killed, but he has also redeemed himself in everyone's eyes. Devin is defeated by Billy using Excalibur. Circles of Seven In the begining of Circles of Seven Bonnie flies over the Atlantic Ocean with Clefspeare and Hartanna. In England, Bonnie and Billy go into the seven circles to save some prisoners. Bonnie dies in the sixth circle and is later revived on earth. Devin takes over Clefspeare's body and entraps his soul with the Watchers's (demons from the begining of time). Devin tries t o make Bil ly give Bonnie's body to Morgan, an evil sorceress who wants to use her body as a hostium, by pretending to be his father in dr agon form. Tears of a Dragon In Tears of a Dragon, Billy and Bonnie go to Dragon's Rest. They meet Billy's father's spirit and take all of the dragon beleivers through the Great K ey (Makidos's rubellite). In this book, Bonnie and Billy, along with all other dragons and anthrozils, decided either to keep their dragon traits or become fully human. Bonnie's choice is not revealed, but she either never lost them or got them back in the Oracles of Fire series. Bones of Makaidos In the Bones of Makaidos, Bonnie and Sapphira are both together throughout the book. In the first half of the book Bonnie and Sapphira go through a portal to a mysterious dimension called The Valley of Souls. While in The Valley of Souls Bonnie gets transformed into an Oracle of Fire. Bonnie and Sapphira learn that they are going to be in The Valley of Souls until it is time for them to be called to Second Eden, so in the meantime Bonnie and Sapphira are trained in the art of swordfighting by a beautiful sword maiden called 'The Maid'. In the second half Bonnie then is summoned to Second Eden with Sapphira. They enter in at the start of the war on Second Eden. There Bonnie, Billy, and her friends humans and dragons alike battle the evil armies from hell, men whom over the centuries that had fallen for 'Arramos' (Satan's) schemes. They learn that the armies of hades are not there just to attack Second Eden their ultimate goal was to attack Heaven itself. Makaidos is brought back to life with the sacrifice of Acacia. During the final battle Bonnie also confronts Sir Devin, whom she eventually decapitates. After the battle, Billy and Bonnie get married, and have twins Charles and Karen Bannister. Movie In a low bugdet film of Raising dragons by Christian Friends Productions, Bonnie Silver is played by Rebecca Nelsen. Bonnie was originally cast for a girl named Kersten Sheperd, but due to schedualing conflicts had to drop out. Fishing for Actors then tried to cast a young woman by the name of Hattie Taylor, but she fell though as well. Finally The actor for Billy, Alex Randazzo, recomended a actress he had worked with before. Rebecca Nelsen was then cast as Bonnie after having talked to Alex and read the book. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anthrozils Category:Sacrifices Category:Resurrected